Eragon's Broken Heart
by TercesWarrior93
Summary: My take on Arya saying "We can never be," but instead making it seem that Arya said the dreadful "I don't love you" to Eragon. He is now heartbroken. This is the story about how he feels. Please read!


**I got bored so I decided to write this story :) **

**It's my view of when Arya said she and Eragon could never be, but instead of it being exactly that, I did it so Arya said that she doesn't love him and so I wrote about how he felt after that moment. **

**The time span is more than a year and Eragon is in a major depression that no one can help him out of.**

**I do not own the Inheritance Cycle. Please read and review! :D**

I sat there staring out my window, watching the changing seasons. The leaves on the trees go from green to red and then fall off, the never ending cycle continuing again. I felt a hole in my heart, like I'm missing someone or something from my life. No matter how hard anyone tried to talk to me, I didn't talk back. No matter how hard Saphira tried to talk to me, she's met with empty space.

Arya. She hurt me. She tore out my heart. She left me and my life now is not worth living. Saphira came over to me and I heard from a distance, her voice muffled, _Eragon! Please, come back! Eragon!_ and I felt her sorrow, but only for a little while. My depression blocked everything out; I'm in a dark hole, all by myself. Why can't my life end? Why can't I die now? There is no point living.

I have been standing at this window for a very long time, and I can't do this all my life. I need to stop this misery. I need to die. I opened up the window and Saphira turned her head. I stepped onto the ledge and Saphira started. She screamed at me, her voice passing through the blur of misery and sorrow, _ERAGON! STOP! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE, ERAGON!_ I stopped and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Saphira. I can't live like this anymore. I must stop this sorrow," I said quietly with a scratchy voice that hasn't been used in a long time.

_Please Eragon please! Talk to me, don't do this. The world needs you, I need you little one._

I felt her sorrow and distress. I came to a realization that my despair is pointless. I started to get off the ledge but a gust of wind blasted through the house and I lost my balance… and fell. I looked at the blue sky in surprise and then closed my eyes, letting fate take its course. Right before I hit the ground below me, a body hit me and the person and I rolled into the bushes.

I felt the person on top of me and I opened my eyes and I saw the most glorious site… Arya. She saved me. My angel… she saved me. She had tears in her green eyes, her black hair falling from her shoulders.

"Eragon! Why did you do that!? WHY!?" She yelled at me, tears starting to streak down her face. I stared up at her in surprise. Arya actually cared. She cared about me and here I was, speechless.

"Eragon! Don't you ever EVER do that again, you hear me!?" I stared at her and choked out "Arya..." She leaned down and started crying on my shoulder. I was shocked that she was doing this. She's usually so strong, so powerful yet here she is, breaking down on my shoulder. I put my arms around her and hugged her to my chest.

"Arya…" I cleared my throat, "I thought that… you didn't love me." She looked up from my chest and said, "I only said 'no' because I thought that you were just saying 'I love you,' I didn't realize how much you meant it. I'm so sorry, Eragon, for putting you through that turmoil and pain." I saw in her eyes the truth and I started to come out of the black hole of despair.

"I full heartedly meant it Arya. How could you say that?" I asked.

"Because sometimes you humans just say it, but never mean it. I thought you were one of those types, and I see now you are not."

I smiled for the first time in what felt like years, but then I realized something. "How did you know I fell? How did you know to come and save me?"

"I was going to visit you and Saphira. I wanted to see how you were doing and see if you were any better. And then I saw you jump out of the window and I saved you. Wait… did you just say fell?"

"Yea, I lost my balance and the wind pushed me out and I fell."

"Oh Eragon, thank all of the dragons that your safe!" She leaned down and did the one thing I would have never thought Arya would do… she kissed me. I was than blasted into white light, out of the depression. The hole in my heart re-knit itself and I felt joy, love, and peace. I did not realize how beautiful love is and how tranquil peace is. I rolled Arya over so I was on top of her and continued to kiss her. At last my mind is clear and my heart beat with love once more.

**Well that's it! Hope you guys liked that happy ending :) Please review! **


End file.
